Desafios
by Lara Boger
Summary: Yuuri tenta o seu melhor para cumprir a promessa que fez a Victor. (Continuação de "O que for Preciso") #Yaoi #Victuuri - Essa história contém menções a distúrbios alimentares e depressão. Se você é sensível a esse tipo de conteúdo, não leia!


**Disclaimer:** Yuuri! on Ice não me pertence. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

 **Sinopse:** Yuuri tenta o seu melhor para cumprir a promessa que fez a Victor. #Yaoi #Victuuri

 **Triggers:** Essa história contém menções a distúrbios alimentares e depressão. Se você é sensível a esse tipo de conteúdo, não leia!

 **Notas:** Continuação de "O que For Preciso", mas pode ser lida de maneira independente.

* * *

 **Desafios**

Yuuri Katsuki não era um homem de desafios.

Kami-sama sabia bem que não tinha como sê-lo, não com o seu transtorno de ansiedade, que por vezes transformava atos cotidianos em um verdadeiro pesadelo. Muitas vezes até desejava ser alguém mais disposto, mais corajoso. Alguém que se munia de vontade e coragem e ia em frente em busca do que pudesse, mas sabia que isso não era para si. Então conformava-se com o que tinha ao seu alcance.

Ele era um rapaz pacato, não gostava de emoções fortes e, se pudesse, preferia ter dias tranquilos e seguros. Mas se algo estivesse a sua frente, Yuuri ao menos tentaria.

Era assim que se comportava quando Victor lhe dava algo novo a fazer no gelo. Yuuri tentava, e insistia até o limite de suas forças. Ele sairia da pista de patinação com os pés sangrando dentro dos patins e hematomas por todo o corpo. Se fosse por Victor, enquanto estivesse no gelo ele estaria tentando.

Infelizmente seu desafio atual não envolvia a pista de patinação, uma sequência nova de passos ou um salto novo, mas sim uma tigela de mingau. Ou pelo menos algo parecido com isso.

Estava sentado no chão da sala, a tigela a sua frente, colocada sobre a mesa de centro. Aquele era o desafio do dia. Em sua defesa, era o mingau mais estranho que já vira em muito tempo. Parecia mais uma gosma do que mingau de verdade. Porém, era algo que Victor colocara a sua frente, portanto algo pelo qual ele teria de passar.

" _161 calorias, no mínimo_ ", pensou, rapidamente naquela contagem que fazia por instinto. Uma constante desde sua entrada no rol de atletas de elite e uma grande aliada desde que Victor passara a ser o seu treinador.

Era útil ter uma boa memória, lidar bem com números e ser dedicado suficiente para fazer algo com eles. Dava-lhe a possibilidade de acompanhar seu próprio desempenho no esporte, de improvisar com alguma margem de segurança na pista de patinação, de manter sua dieta em ordem e garantir que perderia peso para a temporada.

Infelizmente esse instinto de calcular as calorias teria de ficar para trás, pelo menos por hora. Era difícil abrir mão de velhos hábitos quando eram grandes aliados em seu cotidiano. Por muito tempo essa habilidade permitiu a ele contas complexas, calcular as calorias de uma refeição e decidir o que fazer em seguida sem ajuda de papel ou calculadora. Podia fazer isso tão rápido que ninguém diria do que se tratava e isso era um tremendo trunfo.

Era algo que permitia a ele manter as aparências frente aos outros e compensar como fosse preciso. Permitia o privilégio de ser considerado como um adversário e não como alguém a quem poderiam chamar de _porquinho_ ou _fracassado_. Permitia a Yuuri pelo menos uma chance de mostrar ao mundo que ele não era um atraso na vida de Victor.

Ele tinha mantido isso em segredo por muito, muito tempo. Começara ainda em Hasetsu, quando começou a praticar a sério, ainda antes de ir para Detroit. Era cansativo, mas apenas um meio para alcançar um fim. Era tudo uma questão de controle, não lhe parecia ser um problema.

Não era um vício, não era uma doença. Ele podia parar quando quisesse: foi o que fez quando pensou em desistir da patinação e voltou para casa após tantos fracassos, pensando seriamente em desaparecer e deixar tudo no passado, até mesmo isso.

Uma resolução que durou até Victor aparecer no _onsen_ de sua família sem aviso e dizer que seria seu treinador. Até que seu ídolo dizer na sua cara o que Yuuri era de verdade e lhe dar um ultimato. Sabia o que precisava fazer se queria perder peso para voltar a treinar.

Voltar aos velhos hábitos foi como vestir uma roupa velha e confortável. Estava habituado com aquilo. Era rotina. Era familiar. Sabia que seria difícil, especialmente com a pressão de uma competição por vir. Sabia que a ansiedade o mataria, mas não era alguém que fugia dos desafios no gelo, especialmente aqueles que não tinha remédio.

Ele queria vencer. Queria ser treinado por Victor Nikiforov e então o fez.

Ele venceu o desafio. Era oficialmente pupilo de Victor. Era mais do que isso até. E então os objetivos tinham mudado.

Yuuri queria o ouro. Queria ser digno de Victor. Outro desafio então. Se esse era o preço a pagar, parecia valer a pena.

Desde então era tudo sobre controle. Os cálculos foram aperfeiçoados, feitos com maior velocidade. Imprevistos eram pensados com antecedência, então conseguia manter as aparências em todas as situações. Era parte do jogo e, aos poucos, tudo se tornara tão natural quanto respirar. E a cada vez que se sentia mais leve Yuuri se sentia poderoso, como se fosse capaz de tudo.

E então veio a prata. Não era o planejado, mas o suficiente para se provar aos olhos do público ao menos por hora. Não era o que queria, mas não lhe parecia ser um fracasso de todo. Estava orgulhoso dela e do fato que esse resultado apenas aproximou-o de Victor. Um sinal de que aquilo poderia dar certo.

E assim veio a promessa do ouro e a mudança para St. Petersburg. A sensação de ter todos os olhares e todas as cobranças em sua direção. Veio a necessidade de ser perfeito, de ser digno dos esforços de Victor Nikiforov e da confusão que provocara na vida dele.

Não havia descanso. Ele precisava continuar focado e assim o fez o quanto pode mesmo após o mundial.

O período de folga após as temporadas foi o mais difícil. Era bom descansar, poder comer o que queria, mas não havia o treinamento para compensar, nem forma de manter as aparências porque Victor estava ali o tempo todo e precisava comer. Isso significava estar cada vez mais perto de voltar a ser o porquinho aos olhos do mundo, aos olhos do noivo. E embora isso pouco lhe importava em alguns dias quando se sentia feliz, também o matava em todos os outros por saber o quanto era fraco. A perspectiva de voltar a rotina das temporadas e ser alvo de chacota caso falhasse o apavorava e havia muito trabalho a fazer. Porque sempre que subia na balança ou se olhava no espelho tudo que via era degradante e tudo que conseguia sentir era nojo de si mesmo.

E as vezes vinha a ansiedade exacerbando a fome e o fazendo comer. Logo em seguida, a necessidade de colocar tudo aquilo para fora e voltar ao controle. E sentir o estômago vazio era dolorido, mas lhe dava plenitude. Lembrava a si mesmo de que era a coisa certa a ser feita. De que pelo menos uma vez em sua vida ridícula estava fazendo o certo.

Incomodava muito a ideia de recorrer a algo tão extremo e evitava ao máximo. Se extrapolasse sabia que seu segredo não iria durar, mas as vezes era a única alternativa. E pela necessidade de evitar aquilo vinha a ânsia de estar na pista de patinação até o seu limite, de praticar exercícios e treinar até a exaustão. Sua vontade era estar lá até que suas pernas não o sustentassem mais e que seu organismo quase o obrigasse a vomitar com o esforço. Ele tinha de tirar aquelas calorias de si de alguma forma, mas não podia. Não com Victor ou outras pessoas por perto.

Voltando aos treinos restringiu um pouco mais a dieta, para que não precisasse tornar as coisas piores, refazendo e aperfeiçoando seus cálculos de calorias. Bebia água para aplacar a fome, comendo o que julgava ser apenas necessário para conseguir treinar quando não havia ninguém por perto. E desse modo começou a se sentir mal, com resfriados que não pareciam curar. Sua resistência, sua melhor - e talvez única - qualidade como patinador, parecia ter diminuído. Dizia que estava tudo bem quando perguntado, mas nem os dias de folga e os cuidados de Victor pareciam surtir algum efeito.

No fim não foi surpresa quando o tiraram da pista para levar ao médico e os resultados dos exames indicaram pneumonia agravada por baixa imunidade e desnutrição. Havia pouco a proteger aquela altura, mas tentaria o que pudesse para que Victor não precisasse saber de tudo, minimizando a doença, tentando controlar o nervosismo por se sentir encurralado e não reagir de forma pior.

Yuuri queria poupá-lo. Sabia que ele acabaria se culpando e não queria que isso acontecesse. Não queria ser um peso maior do que já era. Não precisava dificultar ainda mais a vida do noivo e tudo que lhe restava era ser cordato e fazer o que mandavam: tomar os remédios mesmo quando o deixavam fraco e sonolento, aceitar a sugestão de terapia mesmo que não quisesse falar com ninguém ou comer mesmo que lhe doesse o estômago e tudo que conseguisse pensar era que voltaria ser o porquinho inútil de sempre. Era aceitar os cuidados de Victor ainda que ele estivesse deixando de treinar para estar por perto e mesmo que aquilo fizesse Yuuri temer por seu desempenho na temporada porque não queria arrastá-lo consigo para o fundo do poço.

" _Eu não me importo com a temporada, Yuuri. Eu não me importo com medalhas. Eu me importo é com você. Eu preciso que você esteja bem, entendeu?_

E agora, o que lhe restara depois de uma semana internado, dois dias em casa, pelo menos uma semana a mais afastado da pista de patinação e da vigilância de um noivo onipresente? Novos desafios.

Victor pedira que prometesse nunca mais fazer isso. Não que soubesse bem o significado ou que ele lhe desse explicações. Havia muitas implicações e palavras não ditas naquele pedido. No fim, "isso" poderia significar muita coisa, e não queria fazer promessas pela metade.

 _\- Promete que não vai mais fazer isso?_

 _\- Prometo tentar._

Então estava ali, diante da tigela de mingau que representava o desafio do dia. Definitivamente Victor tinha se superado dessa vez. Não sabia se seu amor por ele seria suficiente para isso. Mesmo sua devoção tinha limites.

\- O que foi, Yuuri? - soou a voz preocupada do mais velho, sentando ao seu lado no chão. - Por que não está comendo?

\- Primeiro estou tentando descobrir do que se trata. - respondeu, rindo enquanto levantava uma colher cheia daquela estranha massa branca. Isso foi o suficiente para que o noivo relaxasse e começasse a rir, entendendo do que ele falava. - Você está se superando na cozinha, Vitya.

\- Estou aprendendo com o melhor, _solnyshko._ Você não é exatamente talentoso no fogão, certo?

O mais novo riu, sabendo que ele estava certo, mas ao menos era capaz de seguir estritamente uma receita. Já o outro era adepto de improvisos e mesmo um prato simples poderia sofrer sérias mudanças. Só deus poderia saber o que houve com aquele mingau, mas o importante era aliviar a tensão.

Sentiu Victor abraça-lo, puxando-o para mais perto e dando um beijo em seu rosto e o gesto de carinho o fez sorrir. Ele retribuiu, puxando o rosto do loiro para si, dando um selinho em seus lábios. Sempre que podia, Yuuri lhe dedicava esses gestos, como se agradecesse a Victor pelos cuidados, pela proximidade, por aquele amor que não cedera as suas falhas. Odiava vê-lo pairando sobre si, na expectativa de cada lanche ou refeição que lhe oferecia. Odiava saber que era o responsável pelo olhar tenso do noivo e diante disso, retribuir era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

Yuuri queria ser uma pessoa melhor. Queria dar o melhor de si para Victor e cumprir a promessa que lhe fez. Sabia que sua resposta não fora a desejada, mas ele aceitara de bom grado o pouco que pode oferecer em troca, portanto tinha de cumprir sua palavra e tentar. Comer definitivamente era parte disso, mas algo lhe dizia que aquela papa da tigela estava fora de cogitação.

\- Nossa, isso tá nojento. - disse o russo, pegando a colher e mexendo o mingau fazendo uma careta ao ver o resultado - Será que ainda tem conserto?

\- Se colocar umas frutas, talvez… - sugeriu, já calculando mentalmente quantas calorias as frutas poderiam incluir para aquela papa ao menos parecer comestível. Velhos hábitos eram difíceis de perder.

\- Ah, não. Eu não vou te fazer comer isso, pelo amor de deus.

\- Quer dizer que não vou poder desfrutar da sua obra prima culinária?

\- Não dessa vez. Você não tem paladar apurado o bastante para apreciar a minha arte. - ele levantou do chão, pegando a tigela em seguida e fazendo uma cara estranha, talvez também tentando entender como tinha conseguido aquilo. - Vou preparar alguma coisa mais simples.

\- O que pode ser mais simples do que mingau?

\- Outro mingau, só que quente dessa vez porque esse aqui já está gelado. E você não vai ficar enrolando pra comer dessa vez.

Yuuri revirou os olhos, fazendo um gesto dramático, já em prenúncio pela dor e sofrimento que estavam em seu caminho. Como se comer sendo vigiado não fosse ruim o suficiente… o que as pessoas não faziam por amor, afinal?

\- Se quiser pode vir comigo pra ajudar, sabe? Vigiar a receita, dar apoio moral ao _chef_ … - o russo ofereceu, estendendo a mão. Seu gesto sendo aceito imediatamente.

\- Só se você também comer.

\- Ok, entendi o recado. Nada de mingau. Vamos procurar outra receita então…

O rapaz sentiu o noivo enlaçar sua cintura de forma protetora, levando-o consigo e naquele momento sentiu-se tão bem e tão pleno que o mais novo teve a sensação de que seria capaz de tudo.

Yuuri não era alguém que corria atrás de desafios, mas se era por Victor, ele faria qualquer coisa. Até mesmo tentar superar.

Se Victor precisava que ele estivesse bem, ele ao menos tentaria.

 _ **Fim**_


End file.
